


Married With Children

by Revy679



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: This is Part 2 of Dark Side of the Moon. Although, you do not have to read DSOTM to follow this one.





	Married With Children

**Married with Children**

** EVER HAD A DREAM THAT FELT SO REAL? EVER HAD IT TURN INTO A NIGHTMARE THAT YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO ESCAPE FROM?? **

**This is kind of a part 2, that goes along with my Dark Side of the Moon story, keeping with the theme of getting trapped in a dream/nightmare. In this story, you will find out why this is happening again to our favorite couple.**

**Synopsis, for those of you who don’t know.**

**This is exactly what you’re thinking.**

**Welcome to bizarro dream or nightmare world and in that world anything goes.**

**So, most people know of the TV show Married with Children.**

**An all American, lower class family living in Chicago. Dad sells shoes and the mom is barely a mom…lazy housewife at best. She’s all about big hair, leopard print, tight pants and has an affinity for bonbons.**

**The daughter is popular with the boys/on the promiscuous side.**

**The brother is a mischievous little pervert. Haha!**

**The lady next door is a neurotic, overactive ball of energy, and she has a cantankerous relationship with the shoe salesman next door.**

**Although, her almost snobbish husband is okay with the neighbor. Both are bankers, and despite the extreme contrasts in the two neighbors' way of life, they end up becoming a type of neighborly friend.**

**Married with Children is honestly one of my all-time favorite shows, so I just had to do this SM/MWC mashup dream/nightmare story. It basically starts out with the backdrop of MWC and then it takes a hard left turn. Haha! I hope you all enjoy reading this one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I own nothing!**

**Just love these characters.**

  
  


* * *

The dark-haired man awoke to a room he did not recognize, in an unfamiliar bed…with…pink sheets. 

Okay, he definitely knew this was NOT his bed, room or home. 

Quickly rising from the foreign bed, the long blonde hair poking out from beneath the covers immediately caught his attention. Just as his heart rate had started to elevate, the mere sight of that gorgeous blonde hair immediately set his pulse back to normal. 

He just sat there, with a dopey smile on his face watching as his love’s soft breaths softly moved the covers. In that one perfect moment, his heart was light and happy. 

Suddenly he didn’t care where he was, just so long as he was with his angel. So happily lost in that thought, the only thing that could pull him from his daydream was the soft moan from his blonde siren as she turned, still in slumber, now facing him. 

The tranquility he had taken so advantage of just moments prior was now shattered. That wasn’t his angel….it was...MINA! 

He almost yelled, yet somehow managed to keep it inside by clamping his hand over his lips. In that instance he felt the cold metal band on his ring finger. He didn’t wear a wedding band in his marriage to Serena, so realization hit him like a punch to the gut…in this nightmare, he and Mina were…MARRIED! 

He instantly knew that was obviously another damn dream...well, more like a nightmare. If the same rules applied, he would have to, once again, make Serena fall in love with him to break them out…but first he had to find her. 

He stealthily moved from the bed and to the dresser, pulling out clothes that did not look familiar, but he could tell they were at least men’s clothes. He had to get out of this house and figure out where Serena was in this new bizarro land. 

He managed to hastily dress and exit the bedroom quietly enough that thankfully, Mina did not wake. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he quickly made his way down the stairs and out the front door. He noticed the immaculately manicured lawn, the clean driveway and the perfectly painted mailbox. He looked to his left to see the houses around him were not as well cared for as the home he had just exited. But once he looked to his right, he noticed the house next door, and it was nothing like the rest of the homes on the street. The grass was overgrown, the mailbox was heavily dented and the house could use a fresh coat of paint…just for starters. As he was about to turn to head back inside, the neighbors garage door started to rise. A car, or at least it was fundamentally a car. Rust was the only descriptor that came to mind to identify the color of the vehicle. It was a behemoth, old and slow moving…it reminded him of a tank that had been sitting in a hole in the ground for a year or ten. As the car made its backwards trek down the oil stained driveway, the sound of metal hitting rust accosted his ears. The ancient car had hit an old metal trash can at the end of the driveway. Then abruptly, Darien’s ears were occupied by a new sound.

“LOS! Dammit LOS! I told you to bring in the trashcan last night!”

A tall, white haired man almost stumbled his way out of the rust bucket considered to be a car, angrily moving towards the object of his ire. He threw the dented metal object into his yard angrily and haphazardly. Darien’s mind reeled…it was...Kunzite! 

He wanted to call out to him, but he remembered that Kunzite might not know who he is in this dream world.

“LOS GET OUT HERE AND PUT THIS DAMN THING IN THE GARAGE! NOW!” Kunzite hollered!

“He’s still asleep, Daddy.” 

A pink haired, teenage girl bounced out of the garage. RINI! Darien screamed in his mind as he had to force his legs not to run and hug her, but he was miraculously able to keep himself under control. Although, it proved rather difficult when he noticed what she was wearing. Too much makeup, a low cut top and a mini skirt. He had to fight the urge to find something to cover her.

“Hey there pumpkin, you headed to school?” Kunzite asked as his entire mood shifted from angry to caring father. 

The pink haired girl snorted as she nodded. “Of course, Daddy.” Darien didn’t like the way she said that, as if she clearly was not going to school today.

“Okay pumpkin, have a good day.”

She waved as a rather undesirable looking van pulled up to the end of the driveway and she quickly hopped in. Kunzite seemed unaffected as the unsafe looking vehicle carried his daughter to Kami knows where. 

Darien was currently just trying to remind himself, that this was just a dream, and that he had to play his part.

“LOS! Get your ass up and come take care of this!” Kunzite bellowed again.

“DAD! I AM UP! GEEZE! Take a chill pill!” The white-haired young boy showed no respect to his father as he made his way to the yard. 

Darien was shocked to see it was Helios! He watched in stunned silence as Helios grabbed the metal can and dragged it slowly and loudly back into the garage.

“LOS! PICK IT UP! DON’T DRAG IT! USE YOUR BRAIN!!!” Kunzite yelled. 

“Kunziiiiite! Stop yelling in the yard. We have neighbors ya know?”

Kunzite grumbled as he clearly looked like he wanted to yell at the voice coming from inside the house. Darien jolted, like lightning shot through him, he knew that voice! THAT was his angel. His feet moved him before his brain granted them permission, and he was already on their driveway.

“Darien! What are you doing? Are you drunk?”

Darien turned to look at Kunzite staring at him with an expression somewhere between annoyance and amusement. He honestly had to check the words that threatened to surface, once again reminding himself that he had a part to play. While he wasn’t exactly sure what that part was…he could at least improvise. Afterall, this wasn’t his first time going through this charade. So, he decided to go with the explanation Kunzite had already provided. Being drunk, or at least hungover was easy to pull off. He pretended to stumble just a little for effect, then he turned to address his neighbor. Looking at Kunzite directly, the realization was dawning on Darien that seeing Kunzite with short hair was strange, but it wasn’t a bad look on him either.

“Uh, yeah…had a bit too much to drink last night…” Darien lied smoothly. “I heard the yelling and wanted to come over to see if there was anything I could do to help?”

Kunzite laughed. “That’s just like you Darien, always the helpful neighbor.”

“Kuuuuuun! Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Darien’s head whipped back towards the house so fast he swore he just got whiplash. His angel was emerging from the house…at least he thought it was his angel. 

Big high hair, too much makeup, a low cut leopard top, extra tight capris and high heels.

“Kun…oh, hi Darien! What are you doing here so early? Kunzite yelling like a madman wake you up too?”

He was transfixed, even though she wasn’t dressed like her normal self, it was still her underneath the costume.

He knew he was starring, he had to say something before he gave himself away.

“Daaaaaaaarieeeeeen?!”

Darien nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized who was calling him now. 

Mina was calling for from the house, the house that was supposedly the home they shared in this nightmare world.

“DARIEN! I woke up and you weren’t there! What are you doing over here…with Kunzite?” 

The loss of warmth in her words when she said Kunzite’s name was not lost on Darien. She looked at Kunzite like he was a bug.

“Mina! And here I thought you couldn’t get out of your chicken coop by yourself?” Kunzite snickered at his unkind comment.

Mina narrowed her eyes as she stepped next to Darien, hooking her arm through his. 

“Kunzite…I didn’t realize that pigs could talk.”

Darien quickly deduced that Mina and Kunzite clearly did not like each other in this nightmare. 

Darien had to stifle a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. To think how much Kunzite and Mina loved each other, how they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another. It was rather comical, if not utterly preposterous...until Darien came to realize that Kunzite was married to his angel in this hellscape and they had kids. The thought of another touching his angel, combined with the thought of how mad the real Kunzite would be at Darien for touching Mina. This was all very complicated. 

All he knew was that he absolutely must break them all out of this nightmare as soon as possible.

He felt as if he were watching a movie and someone had just hit play. The scene found movement as Serena walked back into the house with Helios. Kunzite got back in his car and Mina was pulling on his arm to direct them back to their house.

Once back in their house Mina was talking non-stop. It was hard to follow, but mainly she spoke of how much she hated how Darien and Kunzite spent any amount of time together at all. She didn’t seem to comprehend how Darien could stand to be around the guy. She really seemed to harp on that particular section of her speech. Darien just let her talk, it didn’t seem like he would be getting a word in edgewise anyway.

After a long lecture and a quick breakfast, Darien found himself dressed in a suit and tie walking to his BMW to head to work. Luckily for him he had the address to the bank he worked at in a loan proposal he had brought home. Equally as lucky, he and Mina did not work at the same bank. He needed some space to get his bearings, to formulate a plan. Once at his office, finding his office proved to be a bit trickier…that is until he found Setsuna…or more accurately, Setsuna found him. She was a sight for sore eyes, he was so happy to see her and he almost voiced that fact, but she held up her hand with a stern look in her eyes. 

“Your Highness.” She whispered so low he almost thought he didn’t hear her. She was already ushering him into what he assumed was his office before he could utter a word.

“Sets…Setsuna!? Do you know me??”

She gave him a knowing look…”of course I do, your Highness.”

Darien had to give himself a moment, he was both startled, yet relieved.

He was just glad that he was no longer alone. Last time it was Helios...the original Helios that was awake and aware and set to be his guide. This time Setsuna was here and honestly, it was already helping to steady his sanity.

“Your Highness, in this world I am your secretary, but ultimately I am here to assist you in getting the Queen back. I will guide you throughout your daily life until you can break out of this dream.”

Setsuna further explained how she was aware of this being a dream…obviously it was due to the fact that she was the Guardian of Time. She knows all, past and present, in all dimensions. In truth, she couldn’t not be aware of this odd dream plain even if she tried. He wasn’t sure why she hadn’t been his guide in the last nightmare, but then again, Setsuna always knew exactly what she was doing. 

The day moved fast and without incident, now that Setsuna was here to inform him of the mundane aspects of his life in this world, like his co-workers names and the details of his job. Fortunately for Darien, he was quite the intelligent individual, so he picked up these tasks quickly and without much effort.

Darien was just glad to have an ally for this trip down crazy lane. Setsuna had always been his equal in intelligence, temperament and personality. They truly worked well together, so having her to help guide him was a comfort.

His work at the bank was monotonous at best, really just busy work, which was good considering the majority of his brain power was occupied with trying to figure out the best way to execute his and Setsuna’s plan to get Serena back. While he was somewhat comforted by the fact that at least she was with someone he knew and trusted…he still hated the fact that she was with anyone besides him.

He was aware from previous information provided by Kunzite and Serena, Mina was rather active in the sex department. He had to make sure not to do anything with her. Even in a dream world it would just be too weird and quite frankly it would feel…wrong. 

The end of his work day came sooner than expected, he was a bit sad, but only because he didn’t want to bid farewell to Setsuna. Regardless, he knew that the real task started now. On his way to his fictional home, with his made up life, and his fake wife…he was in deep thought, running over the plan Setsuna had out for him.

It was just getting dark as he parked in the garage. The other car in the garage alerted him that Mina was home. _Showtime._

As he walked inside, he quickly realized he was trying to sneak in...like she wouldn’t notice. Once in the kitchen the sight before him left him speechless.

There she was…sitting at the kitchen table…legs crossed and bouncing one leg repeatedly.

“Daaarien!? Omg, is it already that late?!” Serena glanced at the clock on the wall as she hopped up from the chair. “Mina is upstairs, we’ve been gabbing all day and just completely lost track of time. I had better get home and get dinner started…for me. Kunz can fend for himself” She laughed out loud. Clearly the thought of actually making dinner for her husband was hysterical. “My mother always said, ‘why feed a man, when you can feed yourself twice?’” She practically cackled at the selfish family motto.

Darien had just stood there, a bit dumbfounded, once again by her extreme appearance, but mostly due to the fact that he was just entranced by his angel being right in front of him. No matter what, she never ceased to captivate him.

He was just coming out of the haze when Mina noticed him and took over his field of vision as well as his body as she ran and hugged him.

“Ooooh, I have missed you my big, strong, handsome husband!” 

Before he could process her words she was kissing him. He froze, going completely stiff and in that moment he knew that Mina had realized he was unyielding in his posture as well.

She pulled away and he did not miss the look in her eyes. He knew this was his moment to put the plan into motion. He grasped her hands, giving her what he hoped was a serious look.

Shaking his head, he dropped her hands as he walked into the living room and towards the wet bar. Grabbing a highball glass and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“Darien, honey? Are you alright?” Mina voiced her concern at his odd behavior.

“Am I alright?” Darien produced a bitter chuckle…at least he hoped that’s what she heard.

Mina stood frozen in the doorway of the kitchen watching him intently.

He really did hate to do this, but he couldn’t play the loving husband, it wouldn’t be productive to his main goal. No, the quickest way to the endgame was rocking the boat...or in this case...blowing the boat up entirely. 

“Mina, are we really going to keep playing this game? Are you seriously going to continue to treat me like a fool?” He hoped the look he shot at her was a scathing one, in hopes of getting his point across.

“Darien! Wh..what are you talking about!?” Mina’s eyes grew wide with a tinge of fear.

Darien cringed inside at the wounded look on her face, but he had a job to do and he 

couldn’t afford to let anything get in his way.

He knocked back the whiskey and slammed the glass down onto the bar top to further execute his performance ”Oh, come off it Mina! I know you have a thing for our neighbor! The one you pretend to despise! I’m not an idiot, Mina! The two of you with your catty back and forth?! Then wanting me to stay away from him! Did you think I wouldn’t see through your facade?!” Raising his voice for emphasis.

Mina stood stalk still, not speaking, not moving, and also...not denying his accusations.

He noticed her knuckles gripping the doorframe so hard they were turning white. He was bracing himself for her wrath, if it were anything in this world, like it was in reality…he was ready for absolute hell.

Instead, her response was so soft he almost wasn’t sure he heard her speak.

“H…how did you know?”

Now it was Darien’s turn to be shocked. What the hell was happening? He grabbed his glass and refilled it, taking it all in one gulp. He assumed that his outward shock at being proved right was enough to pass for shock of just finding out your supposed wife has cheated. At least he really hoped that’s what it appeared to look like. 

As the burning liquid slid down his throat, he froze, realization hitting him like a truck. This was the plan Setsuna had come up with. Setsuna…knew. She knew this supposed false accusation was true. It would give Darien the wedge between Mina and himself that he required, as well as the perfect opening to console Serena. 

He noticed Mina had not moved from her place in the doorway. His mind was presently asking the question of why Setsuna had not just let him in on the fact that she knew…but then it dawned on him…he had to be genuinely surprised by something to make Mina believe this whole act. He would have laughed, if only he wasn’t in this extremely fucked up situation.

“Darien…I am s…s…so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, b…b…but…I love him!” She ran from the doorway as she fled upstairs crying.

Once again he hated seeing her hurt, but this was necessary. The second act had officially started.

He knew Mina could possibly be locked away upstairs for the remainder of the evening, and he was honestly glad for the reprieve. 

Now, all he had to do was wait.

As night fell, he had already drunk all his whiskey and was feeling rather loose. All of his fights with Kunzite in the past proved how formidable an opponent he could be. He really wasn’t looking forward to the next part.

He heard the loud and ancient car coming down the street, and walked to the window as he watched Kunzite slowly steer the rusted out bucket into the oil stained driveway and park in the garage. He was unable to take his eyes off the slowly moving garage door, knowing that the closing of that door was the equivalent to a starting pistol going off. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he walked out of his door and made his way to his neighbors front door. He knocked and waited. He heard Serena, upstairs, yell at Kunzite to get the door and Kunzite yelled something distasteful at Serena. But he still came to the door and once again had a look of annoyance and amusement on his face.

“DAR…” Kunzite’s words were cut off as Darien’s fist connected with Kunzite’s jaw.

To Darien’s shock, Kunzite only stumbled back a bit. The look on Kunzite’s face now was one Darien had seen many times before. It was the look that Kunzite showed before he went into battle and had every intention of killing his opponent.

Before Darien could process anything, he felt pain radiate from his gut, as Kunzite’s fist connected with his body and set his veins on fire. It appeared, even in this nightmare world, Kunzite was still the expert fighter. Although, Darien was no slouch either. He might have appeared to be fighting for Mina, but he knew what…who he was truly fighting for…his angel. The thought gave him renewed strength. As he hit the ground, he was immediately jumping back up onto his feet. Just as he regained his balance a freight train in the form of Kunzite hit him, knocking him back onto the ground. The two men swung at each other as if their lives depended on it...and in a way…Darien knew it did. 

Bloody knuckles and faces were evident as Serena’s shrill cry could be heard as she ran towards the quarreling men.

“Kunzite! What the hell are you doing?! STOOOOOOP!

Her cries managed to catch the men’s attention long enough for them to cease their fighting.

She tugged on Kunzite and he got to his feet. She looked at him like she wanted to kill him.

“Serena, this idiot came to the door and punched me in the jaw! You know I don’t let things like that go! I don’t even know why he hit me!”

“The hell you don’t!” Darin hollered. “You have been sleeping with Mina, you bastard!” 

Darien was proud of the conviction he produced in his voice.

Serena’s face dropped, the light went out of her eyes and she dropped the hand that was placed on Kunzite's arm.

“N…n…NOOO! T…that can NOT be true!” Mina w…wouldn’t do that to me! W…we are best friends!”

In that moment they could hear hurried footfalls. “Serena! Oh, God! I am so, so, sooo sorry! This wasn’t planned! I…it just happened! I don’t understand any of it!” Mina cried through her words, tears running down her face…”Sere…”

Serena slapped Mina so hard she lost her balance. 

“You fucking bitch!” Serena screamed!

Kunzite made the mistake of trying to grab Serena. She stomped down on his foot, aiming one of her heels down hard and accurately. He yelped as she slapped him and pushed him off of her, and ran back into the house, slamming the door and locking it.

Darien was just getting off the ground as he looked at Mina and then to Kunzite. He now noticed Kunzite finally looked appropriately ashamed, as any man who stole another man’s wife would look.

Darien wiped the trickling blood off his mouth and started to walk towards the door Serena had just slammed shut.

Mina and Kunzite didn’t move or speak as there was truly nothing either of them could honestly say. They just watched as Darien approached the door.

“Serena…it’s Darien…can we talk?

He was ready for her to tell him to fuck off, but to his surprise she opened the door and pulled him inside.

Her eyes were puffy and well on the way to bloodshot. She was clearly every bit of a woman who was angry and hurt. She had a drink clutched in her hand as if the brown liquid would make her forget all the horrid events that had just transpired.

To see her cry always shattered his heart into a million pieces, but he knew this would pass and he would be the one to help her through this ordeal.

“How did I not see it?” Serena whispered more for her own ears than Darien’s.

“I can’t believe that my best friend and my husband…ha…have been…FUCKING!” She threw her glass against the wall, barely missing Darien.

Darien was shocked by her outburst, he was not accustomed to seeing her this way. All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her and tell her the truth. But he knew that wasn’t how this game was played.

He was about to cautiously move towards her when she hastily moved away from the front door and went to pour herself another drink. Darien was not used to seeing her drink this much either. Before he could speak his thoughts, her voice was pulling him out of his inner torture.

She was sitting on the couch now, consoling herself with more whiskey. Her tears still fell as she patted the cushion next to her, inviting him to sit down.

He couldn’t resist such a temptation. He honestly never could resist her.

She had just shot-gunned the rest of her mostly full whiskey glass and then turned her bleary eyes upon him. He only hoped his face reflected the appropriate appearance for such a situation. But he knew he was probably staring in awe, he was always struck by her beauty, even with all the makeup…it was still her. No makeup could ever cover her beauty.

He didn’t realize how close he had moved towards her. Automatically his thumb moved to a tear that was halfway down her cheek, gently wiping away the drop of moisture. With that solitary bead of emotion, some of her makeup was wiped away as well. “Do you have any idea just how stunning you are?” He spoke in a whisper that he honestly wasn’t sure if he meant to say aloud. 

The look on her beautiful face clearly indicated that the statement had both shocked and flattered her. 

Just being in her presence never failed to remind him of how their connection was unlike anything else in all of the universe.

As if two magnets were being pulled together, their lips crashed into one another. Darien was in heaven. No matter the dream, no matter the nightmare, she was always his Serena. 

The feeling of her hands in his hair as she deepened the kiss, it was electric. He would have been confused at how easily she fell to his charms, if he hadn’t been so elated by the fact. He felt as if she was his oxygen. Her dainty fingers roamed his sculpted muscles beneath the cloth of his shirt in obvious adoration. She was struggling with his shirt in her haste to rip it from his body, but she lacked the strength to do that. Fortunately he understood what she wanted and he was more than happy to oblige.

When he removed his shirt, Darien didn’t hide his smile when he heard Serena let out a gasp of pure appreciation. Serena was always an avid fan of his body, as he was equally a worshipper of her temple. He was itching to get her out of that hideous spandex. He always missed her, but right now his need for her was driving him to the point of insanity. Being this close to her, her scent, her voice, her eyes…it was all pushing him to the point of no return. He missed her body, her cries of passion as they met at the peak of euphoria. Right now, he desperately wanted nothing more than to once again claim her body, mind and soul. 

As her hands roamed his chiseled chest he was convinced that nothing outside of this house, this room or the two them mattered. 

He didn’t care that in this alternate reality nightmare, she was married with children. He didn’t care that his wife and his best friend had been screwing each other in this dreamscape. All he cared about was enveloping himself fully and completely within his angel.

Their hands were everywhere, clothes flying off their overheated bodies as if they hadn’t been there at all.

In seconds they were skin to skin and Darien thought he had died because nothing in reality could possibly feel this good. Her skin was like silk…like the finest silk that no money could buy and no imagination could ever conjure. It was just her, his angel, never to be replicated. Her lips were like a drug that was made only for him, she was the antidote to the poison in his soul.

Darien’s mind was blank to anything but her, his angel, his love, his wife...his Queen. Her hands on his flesh were like a lifeline to his sanity. It was always her and only her that pulled him out of the dark abyss he often found himself buried. He had kissed away the tears of betrayal and hoped he was healing her just as much as she was healing him.

As they found themselves now laying down on the couch, she seemed to be begging him…begging for him. He couldn’t resist even if he had currently possessed the capacity of mind to do so. He had never wanted or needed her more than in this otherworldly moment. While Darien wished to take his time, reintroducing himself to her body, the way he so longed for and craved...his need, their need for each other was too great, too hot, too real. If he didn’t become one with her immediately, he feared the loss of what remained of his sanity.

Her legs were snaking around his waist, as his manhood found her drenched in desire, while he felt another sliver of sane thought slip his mental grasp. 

He shivered as he shook his head in an effort to get his mind back in the game. 

Then she moaned his name and lost all rational thought. His primal instincts got the better of him, grabbing her hips and plunging within her depths, both sighing in what could only be described as relief.

As he moved in unison to that age-old primal act, he caught her gaze, her eyes were so blue, such a deep indigo that he thought he might drown. However, he knew, if he did drown, he’d be perfectly fine with it. As long as he was with her, he would gladly accept any fate that befell him.

She matched him thrust for thrust, they moved together to the beat of a song only they could hear. The same intoxicating dance they both remembered, no matter how much time had passed. 

He was so close and he could tell she was approaching the precipice as well. He so desperately wanted to come with her...for them to come together. 

He heard her breath catch and felt the shift of her body, the tightening of her channel hugging him with all of her warmth…all the signs that made it clear that she was about to fall. He locked eyes with her, and time seemed to slow down. One perfect moment transpired between them as they reaped their prize, and their essence met, baptizing them in each other’s fire. 

As their perfect moment of ecstasy consumed them, he noticed a spark within the ocean of Serena’s eyes as she screamed out in her euphoria...

“I love you Endymion!”

They both froze.

“S…Serena…” His voice was silenced by a slender finger placed on his lips.

“Endy...I’m here, you are here…we are here. You saved me. You saved us, my love.”

He was in a state of pure shock, because this time, unlike last time, she was aware. In that moment, it didn’t matter, he was just so elated that his Queen was indeed back...he could have cried.

In that glorious moment, they both noticed the nightmare world dissolving and just as quickly, they were back in their royal bedroom, in their bed…still connected. The hellscape had ended...and maybe this time, since they were both aware at the end...this meant that it was truly over. His angel was finally back in his arms and they were back in their home. 

She smirked up at him as she wiggled her hips.

“Make love to me, My King.”

“As you wish, My Queen.”

……………………….

On the other side of the veil…

between this world and time itself, 

Sailor Pluto smiled at the vision of the happy couple, now reunited and in their proper time. 

“Will that be all, Father? 

Surely you must see by now, between the first test and this one, 

that they are more firmly intact than ever before?” 

She asked, part in amusement, part in annoyance, and part seriousness. 

Cronos did not reply, he merely smiled at his child who guarded the door of time. 

She breathed out an exasperated sound, shaking her head at her Father’s retreating form. 

While she herself could entertain trivialities to help pass the infinite time she possessed; the games her father Cronos liked to play, could just be too much.

  
  


The end! 

* * *

**MY CAST OF CHARACTERS:**

**Steve = Darien**

**Marcy = Mina**

**Peg = Serena**

**Al = Kunzite**

**Kelly = Rini**

**Bud = Helios**

**Steve’s/Darien’s assistant = Setsuna**

* * *

**Crazy Cronos needs a hobby that doesn’t involve messing with people’s lives. Haha! Setsuna will be keeping an eye on him to see if he strikes again.**

Hope y’all enjoyed!

Reviews give me life. 

Thank you to my Betas JenJenGundamFan, NinjetteTwitch and Wingslanding.


End file.
